1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for forming detailed images. More particularly it relates to a process for forming detailed images with a high precision of 1 .mu.m or less by forming a coating of a specified positive type resist on a base and irradiating far-ultraviolet light thereon followed by developing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When far-ultraviolet light is used as the light source for photolysis reaction of polymers, its diffraction to light at the time of exposure is so small, due to its shorter wave length than that conventional ultraviolet light, that a high degree of resolution can be expected. Further, its energy is so great that it is advantageous for photolysis reaction of polymers. Thus, advent of a high sensitive resist suitable thereto has been desired.
As one of far-ultraviolet resists for positive type so far used, there is polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA), which, however, has a drawback that it is of low sensitivity. Further, polymethyl isopropenyl ketone (PMIK) has a drawback that it is not practical due to its inferior sensitivity and also its cost is high.